iPod
by SlytherinMax
Summary: Seto finds his puppy listening to an evil little device filled with evil little music. What oh what should a loving boyfriend do to protect his puppy?


**_Max: Hehe! I know I really need to update my other fics, but I was sitting in the car listening to my iPod when this idea popped into my head. I started writting it in the car! XD I hope ya'll like it: ) Please read and review!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song or the band... : ( Sadely... (I actually really like that song for some reason... O.o)_**

**_Warning: Seto/Jou! (No MPreg this time. O.o) iPod destruction_**

* * *

Seto walked sleepily into his kitchen, his pajama bottoms hanging dangerously low on his hips, his top sagging loosely over one shoulder, and his hair a ruffled mess. In other words, he looked entirely opposite of the well organized CEO he actually is.

He walked over to the counter by the, sink, reached up into one of the many cabinets to retrieve a cup, and proceeded to pour himself a deliciously hot cup of coffee. He turned around to head for the table when he spotted his little puppy. He had earphones on and a toasted bagel hanging precariously from his mouth. Seto sighed; trust the puppy to zone out while eating.

He set his precious coffee on the counter and walked up behind his little puppy, wrapping his arms loosely around the young mans shoulders. When he didn't get a response, he pulled the earphones out and whispered into his Puppy's ear, "Silly Puppy. Don't you know how dangerous it is to drop your guard like that?"

Jou jumped slightly and dropped his bagel, startled by the sudden brush of air against his sensitive ears, before looking up into gorgeous sapphire eyes with a brilliant smirk on his face, "And don't you know how dangerous it is to frighten a puppy? Next time I might just bite you."

Seto merely smirked back, "Hm? Maybe I should call the vet before going to work. It seems a certain Mutt is in need of a rabies shot." He looked down accusingly at Jou's iPod; his puppy was becoming too attached to the thing, "What on earth are you listening to?"

Obviously the annoying device, as Seto so dubbed it, had been forgotten by the puppy, "Huh? OH! My iPod. I forgot I even had it on. Um… It's an American band, Simple Plan. I like them…"

Seto rolled his eyes, "I didn't ask the name of the pathetic little band Puppy. I asked the name of the song."

"Well sorry. It's called 'Welcome To My Life'. I really like this song for some reason. Maybe it's just the beat I like…" Jou began to mumble to himself as he handed the earphones to Seto.

Seto put one of the earphones in and started the song over so he could more accurately understand what his Puppy was listening to; he was met with something rather unexpected:

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming"

To say Seto Kaiba was surprised by the song would be an understatement; he was more of a mixture between angry, disgusted, and confused, "This is absolutely depressing! Why on earth are you listening to something like this?"

The puppy only shrugged, "What? I think it's a good song. Now shut up and listen to the rest of it."

"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding"

Seto growled angrily, this was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard in his entire life! He was so angry that he picked up the harmless little device, walked over to the sink and threw it into the garbage disposal before flipping the switch on for a minute to make sure the evil little thing was completely destroyed. He turned off the switch and walked happily over to his Puppy, "That's taken care of. That 'band' is forbidden in my house. If you ever bring anything like that in here again, I will immediately burn it."

All the puppy could do was sit in his seat, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. When he finally gathered enough composure to speak, it all merely came out as a squeak, "M-My iPod… Y-You killed it…"

"You don't need such an annoying devise Katsuya. I can make you something much better then that… THING anyway. And for free rather than how ever much that costed. Now, I must get to work. I'll be home for lunch so you better be here." And with that, Seto walked up the stairs to his room to put some decent clothes and brush his hair back to the perfectly smooth a straight beauty it usually was, leaving Jou to stare blankly at the sink where his now broken iPod still remained.

"My iPod…"

* * *

**_Max: I hope you liked it! (Huggles readers) Please review! I'll love you! XD Ta ta dears: )_**

**_-Mew Max_**


End file.
